


Thorns Sharp And Coated With Jealousy

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [39]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Ardyn Izunia Being An Asshole, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Baby Prompto Argentum, Blood, Fluff and Humor, For A Channge, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Poor Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Regis Lucis Caelum is a Troll, Somnus Lucis Caelum Being a Good Brother, Surprises, Tooth Fairies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very Jealous Cor Leonis, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Ardyn's lovesick assistant is coming back soon and Cor is less than happy about it. The Marshal just really hopes Thora gives Ardyn a reason to fire her and quickly because he does not like feeling like a jealous brat!
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Thorns Sharp And Coated With Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought I would write this for fun XD
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“Why is he sulking?” 

“I am not.” Cor replied, sitting on the chair on the other side of Ardyn’s desk with his arms crossed deciding not to look at Regis. He turned his attention to the outside world instead. 

Okay, Regis knew Cor was lying. There was no two ways about it. The King turned to his uncle who had a smug grin on his face. To get clarification, Regis raised an eyebrow to prompt Ardyn to elaborate on what was going on. 

Ardyn so happily complied. “Thora is coming back tomorrow.” 

“Oh… I see.” Regis grinned and it went unnoticed by the very jealous Marshal Leonis. 

Ardyn laughed as he saw Cor’s face sour. His Marshal was so cute when he got jealous, it was a good look on him. What made this even funnier was that Cor had nothing to worry about and he was still as jealous as a squirrel looking at nuts. Thora meant nothing to Ardyn, other than the fact she was a good assistant and it meant Ardyn had nothing to worry about in terms of work. However, Ardyn could not help but tease his husband. 

“I know. Poor Cor Leonis is turning into a jellybean again.” Ardyn gave Cor a toothy grin to get his attention. 

Cor narrowed his eyes at his husband and said flatly. “Poor Ardyn Leonis will sleep on the sofa tonight if he carries on.” 

“I love you with all my heart as well, My Marshal.” Ardyn sang blowing Cor a kiss to wind him up further. Knowing that Cor was more riled up than before, Ardyn gleefully turned to his nephew and finally got around to asking him why he had come to his office. “What can I help you with Reggie?” 

Regis winced a little. He wasn’t quite sure how to break this news to Ardyn and Cor… but whatever he said, they weren’t going to take it well. The King sighed, he might as well get it over and done with. 

“Ummm… Prompto lost a tooth.” 

“How?!” Cor raised his voice, instantly forgetting that he was jealous and the fact he wanted to wipe that cheeky smile off his husband’s face.

Regis saw Ardyn tense up and he knew he had to speak quickly, otherwise, his uncle’s rage was going to be placed solely on him. “Prom is fine. He just ran into the wall.” 

Ardyn disappeared in a matter of seconds, not even giving the King a moment to fully explain what happened or where his precious sunbeam currently was. 

Cor stood up and gave Regis an evil stare. “You should have started with that.” 

“Cor, he’s fine don’t…” 

Regis began but he knew his words were in vain for Cor had already marched passed him and was on a mission to make sure his son was okay.

* * *

The pair of them were so worried when they saw their son with blood, saliva, and tears rushing down his face. When the doctors said that Prom was okay, Cor ad Ardyn took him home, gave him a bath and gave him lots of hugs until he felt better. Because their poor child kept crying and saying his mouth hurt, Cor got him a Chocobo shaped ice lolly to suck on to numb the pain. To make sure Prompto felt as safe and secure as he could get, they sat on Cor’s and Ardyn’s bed reading him stories. 

Ardyn brushed his fingers through Prom’s hair after they had finished reading their fourth story of the night. “My poor little sunbeam. Does your mouth feel better?” 

“Yes, dada.” Prompto nodded, snuggling down into Ardyn’s hold. “Thank you for the ice lolly.” 

“You are very welcome, my darling.” 

Cor smiled down at his son and cleared his throat to get his attention. “Mate, do you know what the tooth fairy is?” 

“Nah ha.” Prom shook his head a little unsure but he liked the sound of fairies. 

“It’s a fairy that collects your teeth during the night after they have fallen out. If you are a good boy and go to sleep the fairy might come and leave you something.” 

“Really?!!” 

Ardyn laughed at his son’s undying excitement and kissed him on the head. “Why of course my darling.” 

“So if you finish your ice lolly, get ready for bed and go to sleep, it will be the morning before you know it.” Cor said getting off the bed ready to go and get Prom’s toothbrush and toothpaste for him. Prom was not going to want to brush his teeth today, but the Marshal was refusing to allow his son to break this habit at the tender age of four. 

“So what we will do, is put your tooth in our room and we can see if a fairy has left you any behind.” Ardyn said, placing the tooth on his bedside table, so he would remember to put a few Gil on the side before he and COr went to bed.

“Okay.” Prom said with a yawn. Crying always made him a little sleepy.

* * *

Once Prom was fast asleep and it was just Cor and Ardyn awake in their bedroom, Ardyn couldn’t help but notice that Cor wasn’t really talking to him all that much. Was it because he had teased him too much and pissed him off earlier? Ardyn hoped not. He loved teasing Cor but he hated it when he accidentally upset his husband. A wave of guilt came flooding into his stomach. Oh no… Ardyn hadn’t actually upset Cor, had he? Shit. Cid was going to kill him. 

Ardyn rubbed Cor’s thigh and rested his chin on his husband’s shoulder as Cor continued to read through a report. “Are you seriously this upset about Thora coming back?” 

“No.” Cor said bluntly, keeping his eyes fixed on the document in his hands. 

Ardyn didn’t believe Cor and kissed his shoulder lightly. “Cor, you don’t need to be jealous. You know that right?” 

Cor let out a sigh. He placed the document on the side and look down at his husband who was currently giving him sloppy eyes. The Marshal rolled his eyes and held Ardyn’s hand that was rested on his leg because he wasn’t upset about Thora coming back. Well, not entirely… Cor was more focused on something else that he knew he had to tell Ardyn about because otherwise, his husband would not stop asking him. 

But Cor still didn’t want to admit he was jealous, so he told a little white lie as he spoke, voice littered with regret. “I am not. Not of her…. Those flowers and stuff just makes me realise what a shit husband I am to you that’s all.” 

“Oh My Marshal, you are not a bad husband at all. In fact, I am a very lucky man.” Ardyn cooed, moving his hand to Cor’s face to make his husband look at him. Ardyn was not going to let Cor believe for a moment he wasn’t good enough for him. If anything Ardyn thought that he wasn’t good enough for Cor. 

“How did you come to that conclusion?” Cor asked, not really trusting Ardyn’s words. 

“Because I am the only man you have ever considered being in a relationship with. That means I get all the affection you have to offer anyone. See… I am so very lucky indeed.” Ardyn grinned, pressing his lips to Cor’s neck as Ardyn shuffled closer to his husband so he was semi laying on top of him. 

“I guess.” Cor smirked, moving underneath Ardyn as his husband continued to run kisses along his jaw and down his neck. Cor placed a hand through Ardyn’s knotty hair and whispered in his ear. “I am lucky too.” 

“I know you are.” Ardyn moaned through a small bite as he pierced the Marshal’s skin with his teeth. “Aren’t you so lucky to have someone as handsome and as caring as me as your husband?” 

“Yes, even if you have an ego bigger than Eos.” Cor laughed, as he felt Ardyn’s other hand run down his side and towards the front of his underwear.

“Would you have me any other way?” 

“No.”

* * *

Today was the day Thora was coming back and Cor made sure he was nowhere near that woman. Because if he was… he was going to say something he wouldn’t regret at all. It would be along the lines of: ‘stay the fuck away from my husband’ but a little bit more aggressive than that and a lot more words were going to be added… So Clarus said that he would keep him company today as the pair trained the guard. That way Cor wouldn’t be tempted to go out of his way to find this beautiful blonde-haired blue-eyed woman, who was so Ardyn’s type, who had to work closely to him and had the hots for his husband. And Clarus was here to ensure that the guards didn’t accidentally get the brunt of the Marshal’s frustration. Clarus could really do without anyone quitting at the moment, especially with the war being as tight as it was currently. 

Because of how things left off with Cor and Thora, the former threatening the latter, Ardyn knew he had to apologise on Cor’s behalf. It was funny… but at the same time, it was out of character and Cor would feel guilty about it one day…. Maybe…

Probably not. Cor really didn’t like Thora. 

“Sorry about that Thora. My Husband was a tad out of order before you went away on vacation.” Ardyn smiled, leaning back in his chair as Thora took the reports off his desk. He had to speak quietly because little Prom was only a few feet away from them having a nap on the sofa.

“Don’t worry about it, Your Grace.” Thora said quickly wanting to leave. 

“Anyway… did you enjoy your time away?” Ardyn said, trying to make some small talk but it would appear Thora wasn’t really that interested. 

“I did, thank you. I didn’t really do much I am afraid to say. And Lord Amicitia asked me to hand this to you.”

“Thank you, my dear.” Ardyn said taking the papers off her. 

Ardyn expected her to leave then. But she didn’t. Thora stood still next to him like she wanted to say something but was too scared too… Oh, My Marshal what did you even say to her? Ardyn thought to himself. Ardyn was very similar to Regis in the sense he wanted people he worked with to feel comfortable. Despite the flowers and his husband’s clear jealousy, Ardyn still wanted to make his assistant feel comfortable working for him. 

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” Ardyn asked, trying to prompt her to open a little. 

“No, Your Grace.” 

“Are you certain? Because a problem shared is a problem halved. Unless you are my brother and you just decide to cut out the competition.” 

Thora started at Ardyn blankly as he laughed at his own joke… but he was right. There was something bothering her. It was the elephant in the room that needed to be addressed, otherwise, Thora felt like she was going to have to leave again. She didn’t want His Grace to feel uncomfortable either. 

She looked away from the laughing royal and replied in a low tone. “Actually… I was wondering if you knew who sent those flowers to you?”

“I do.” Ardyn said, sounding like he wasn’t bothered at all. 

That confused Thora. She thought she would be out of the job the moment Ardyn or anyone found out it was her. But Ardyn really didn’t care that she had sent them. In fact, he looked amused by it but not in a cruel way. In a flattered way. It still didn’t change the fact that she had sent the flowers… and that note. Gods! She wanted the earth to swallow her whole. 

“Than why am I still here?” She asked, unsure of what to make of his reaction. 

Ardyn shrugged and began to play with the fidget spinner on his desk. “Because I need an assistant. If our policy was to fire everyone who had a crush on the royal family, I wouldn’t be married and half the guard and glaive wouldn’t be here either. Don’t worry my dear, you aren’t the first person to have a crush on me and you certainly won’t be the last. I am not in the slightest annoyed I assure you.”

“Thank you, your Grace.” Thora smiled, finally leaving his office to continue about her day.

* * *

It had only been a week and Cor was batshit jealous. It just seemed whenever Cor wanted to come and speak to Ardyn, who for some reason wasn’t at home, she would be there hovering around him. Cor saw each day her skirt got shorter and shorter. It was really starting to get on his nerves and one day he couldn’t take it anymore. As he, Ardyn and Prom were all having lunch together in Cor’s office, Cor brought the lovesick assistant up in conversation. 

“Can she stop giving you googly eyes?” 

“Can you stop acting like a jealous teenage girl?” Ardyn rolled his eyes at Cor’s behaviour. He found it cute to start off with but it was getting a little tiring now. Ardyn and Thora had talked about it and boundaries had been discussed Cor really had nothing to be concerned about. Ardyn turned to Prom to get him to talk some sense into his daddy but Ardyn had to quickly remove the paper that was in front of his son that he was about to doodle all over. “Prompto, darling, you can’t colour on this.” 

“Why? I want to draw.” Prom said sadly, not interested in the food placed before him. Colouring sounded like a better idea. 

“You can’t draw on daddy’s important work. Anyway, eat your lunch or no pudding this evening.” 

“Sorry, daddy.” Prom said, picking up his sandwich before taking a bite out of it. 

“It’s okay mate.” Cor said ruffling Prom’s hair, relieved that Prom hadn’t drawn over that document. Clarus would combust if that particular piece of paper was damaged or lost. “All I am saying is that she doesn’t make me feel comfortable.” 

Ardyn rubbed his foot on Cor’s leg from under the table and made a pouting face. “I can’t fire her because of that. She needs to give me a valid reason. She is a good worker.” 

“I know.” Cor muttered, just wanting to end this conversation. 

“Daddy is being silly, my sunbeam.” 

“Silly daddy.” Prom laughed, mouth full of bread, cheese and ham. 

“Yeah, I know. I know.” Cor said, it was more to himself than his husband and son. 

He just wished he wasn’t so jealous. Cor had seen many people swanning over Ardyn over the years and Cor had never been as jealous as he was towards this woman. The Marshal didn’t understand it… or understand this hate that was building up for her. Cor just had to let it go.

* * *

“Did you really have to hire someone who actually has the biggest crush in the world on my brother?” Somnus asked, with aggression in his voice as he looked up at Regis who was half asleep sitting on the throne. 

“Yes.” Regis yawned trying to keep his eyes open, but he was failing. The poor King had too many long meetings to be sitting here arguing with his grandfather. 

“You are a little shit.” 

“You are starting to sound like my father.” 

Somnus narrowed his eyes and gave his grandson an evil glare. Somnus was highly insulted by that remark. He was nothing like Mors Lucis Caelum and he never wanted to be. As he ascended towards the throne that once belonged to him he spoke cruelly at Regis. 

“Don’t insult me with that person. That actually hurt my feelings. I am not here to discuss your father, I am here because of my brother-in-law. He is very annoyed that the person you and Ardyn hired to wind him up, is still here.” 

“We can’t fire her.” Regis stated, knowing that this conversation was going to lead to nowhere. He just wanted to fall asleep. 

“This is your fault. I hope you realise this.” Somnus grumbled, hitting Regis lightly on the head like he used to do when the King was five to tell him off. The reason why Somnus was pissed off was because instead of Cor going to Regis or Clarus about his jealous, he came to him. Even if Cor and Somnus had their differences, Somnus did not like seeing his brother-in-law and the father of his nephew upset. 

“Ow!” Regis sat up rubbing his head. 

“You are too nosy and stick your nose into Cor’s business too much. This wouldn’t happen if you didn’t want him to act more affectionate towards Ardyn.” 

“Don’t make me feel bad…” Regis said sadly, knowing that maybe his trick to get Cor to act more affectionate towards Ardyn had… umm… back fired. 

There was nothing the King could do about it.

* * *

Ardyn was so pissed off. For some reason, unbeknown to the immortal royal, Cor was having a week off. Ardyn was delighted when he first found out and he simply could not wait to spend the week with his husband and son. But that was not meant to be. Regis came and found Ardyn and told him that he was needed at the Citadel for that week. Ardyn immediately started shouting at his nephew claiming it wasn’t fair but Regis was quick to point out that Clarus and he weren’t having any time off to spend with their children. So Ardyn had to just suck it up and get on with it. When Ardyn came crashing his way into work on the Monday with a face full of fury, Thora was a little scared. But when she realised that Ardyn was being forced to stay at work and work from here, she suggested that they get the work done together and see if they could finish by the end of the week so Ardyn could have a day or two at home. That was what they did. The pair raced through the work as fast as they could and Thora enjoyed all the time she spent with His Grace. Ardyn was kind to her as he could be and it made her infatuation towards the man grow. What made her lust for him grow more was Ardyn always complimented her every day. About how kind she was and how helpful she was. It was a shame he was taken really. 

“Yes, brilliant!” Ardyn cheered, looking at the date. It was Wednesday and it was only 5 o’clock in the afternoon and all the work had been done.

“I told you we could get it done.” Thora smiled, happy to see Ardyn happy but sad as it meant he wouldn’t be coming into work for the foreseeable future. 

“That you did, thank you, my dear! This is a cause for celebration though. Wine time!” Ardyn grinned, snapping his fingers as a bottle of red wine fell into his hand. Because Thora had helped, Ardyn thought she deserved a break and just a friendly chat about something other than work. They had deserved that after all. 

“We really shouldn’t drink on the job.” 

“I am and I say it is perfectly fine too.” 

“Okay…” Thora gulped, accepting the offer. She didn’t know what to make of this offer… 

The pair sat and talked for about an hour. Mostly about Prompto because if Ardyn got a chance to talk about his sunbeam he would, and for Thora, she didn’t really want to talk about her personal life too much. She was captivated by his voice and how mesmerising her employer was. She would happily sit here all day listening to whatever Ardyn wanted her to hear. When she did become the topic of conversation she only spoke about what she thought Ardyn would find interesting, even if half of what she said was a lie. She didn’t want him to lose any interest in her… The blonde-haired woman wanted to make this little drinking session last for as long as possible. But that wasn’t meant to be. Ardyn looked at his phone and realised what the time was. 

“I am sorry, my dear. I really must be getting on now, I promised Cor I would be back at 6 and I am running a little late.” Ardyn rose from his seat and attempted to leave. Knowing how Cor was feeling, Ardyn wanted to be home and give his husband all the time and affection that Ardyn thought he so rightfully deserved. But His Grace was stopped when Thora spoke, a little out of term for Ardyn’s liking, even if it did sound like a joke. 

“I didn’t know you had a scheduled time to be home by.”

“I don’t. But seeing my family is something that I look forward to each and every day.”

“Really?” Thora asked playing on the fact she had wine in her system. She was nowhere near tipsy but she knew what she wanted. She wanted Ardyn. Thora stood up and walked over to Ardyn with her intentions only slightly concealed. “Even if the Marshal doesn’t show you physical affection?”

Ardyn raised an eyebrow at her in a very warning manner. What did she just say about his Cor? “That isn’t your business. If you must know, he gives me what I need.” 

“But I could give you more.” 

Thora stood on her tiptoes and collided her lips with Ardyn’s before Ardyn could say another word. She tried to wrap her arms around his neck, but he vanished from her arms and reappeared a couple of feet away from her. And Ardyn did not look at all impressed. Thora saw rage on his face and it confused her. Didn’t he want that? Didn’t His Grace want something more than what the Marshal seemed willing to give him and she could be that? Ardyn just needed to see that. 

“What? I could.” She said, feeling a little bold but that was a mistake to make. 

Ardyn was angry. On the verge of becoming furious. No one bad mouth Cor like that. No one tried to run him down. However, Ardyn had to admit that this might be his fault. He knew of her crush on him and he had asked her to have a drink with him… so he decided for a brief second to give her the benefit of the doubt and put this behaviour down to the wine. For her sake, Ardyn hoped she caught on to this too. 

“I am going to take this as you being drunk.” Ardyn said plainly, thinking of a lot worse he could say. 

“I am not that drunk.” Thora said, walking towards Ardyn again. “All I am saying is that the Marshal is cold and anyone has hardly seen him be affectionate towards you. I could give you that. Do you really want to be with someone who won’t give you the attention you deserve forever? You can have whoever you want. Anyone. You are royalty and I would give you all the attention and affection you desire. Whenever you want.” 

“And you no longer have a job.” 

Was the last thing Ardyn said before getting out of there before he lost it. To him, Cor deserved a silver plate of the worlds best gifted to him at his feet. Cor was perfect for Ardyn in every single way. He gave him Prompto, he gave him real love. Above all else Cor accepted him. No one else, other than Prom, hand done that in such a long time. She was leaving. Ardyn could no longer work with someone who couldn’t respect his husband.

* * *

When Ardyn got home, after talking to Regis and explaining that he had fired Thora, the first thing he did was find Cor. He loved his Marshal so much and even if Ardyn had no part in that surprise kiss, he had to tell Cor. It was his right to know. Why would Ardyn want to keep that a secret? It wasn’t his fault and she was gone because of it. Cor might even be delighted she had overstepped the mark as it had gotten her fired. 

“Hello, darling. Sorry, I am late we need to talk…” Ardyn said, trailing off as he stepped in the kitchen and was happy to see Prom wasn’t in here. That was good they could privately talk about this. 

“Yeah.” Cor said, happy to see Ardyn. But his husband looked trouble. What had Ardyn done now?

“I fired Thora.” 

Oh no! Now Cor had gone and done it. The Marshal felt instant guilt upon hearing that. “Is this because of me? Ardyn I am sorry I know you…” 

“No! It’s not because of you.” Ardyn said cutting Cor off. He might as well say it. “She kissed me and I sent her on her way. You were right, I should have fired her a while back.” 

Cor stopped breathing for a moment as rage took over his gut. She had done what? No, he wasn’t going to hunt her down and threaten her again. Ardyn said she was gone. So… she was gone. She better be gone. Because if Cor ever saw that woman again… she was going to regret kissing his husband. 

Cor nodded, grateful Ardyn had told him straight away. “Right. Thanks for sacking her.” 

Ardyn gave Cor a soft smile and took hold of both of his hands before saying with all the love he could give this man. “Darling. You are the only person I am ever going to want for the rest of my existence. You. No one else.” 

“I know. I love you.” Cor said, kissing Ardyn quickly, unsure of how to react. He was angry and he felt guilty. Maybe he should have given Ardyn more affection. 

Ardyn kissed Cor back and tried his best to pick apart what was going on in his husband head and stop him from worrying. “I love you too. Plus, if I did that to you, Cid… Cid would kill me. Again. Repeatedly. And he would never stop.” 

“Yeah, he would.” Cor smirked. 

“See, you have nothing to worry about. And you are the love of my life so… you know. I would be a fool to let you go anywhere.” Ardyn chuckled, holding on to Cor’s hips to make his husband feel more loved and valued. That was all Ardyn ever wanted Cor to feel when they were together. 

“And you are mine.” Cor said quickly. That was the first time he had ever admitted it and it felt good to say. But before Ardyn could passionately kiss Cor, Cor’s eyes went to the size of owl’s and he pushed passed Ardyn to get to the kitchen door. “Prompto! What the hell did you do!!!” 

“I want the tooth fairy to come again!” Prom said with a smile on his face, as blood pour out of his mouth where he had purposely pulled his own tooth out.

“You don’t do it like that!” Cor said a little panicked as he picked his son up and put him down near the sink to wash his son’s mouth out. 

“Sunbeam. That wasn’t a clever thing to do.” Ardyn said, taking the tooth out of Prom’s hand. Wondering how on Eos had Prom managed to lose another tooth. 

“Don’t ever do that again Prom.” Cor warned, handing Prom a cup of water so he could rinse his mouth out. 

“Why?” Prom asked. 

“Cause you scared us, darling. Teeth only come out on their own. Not by pulling them out… that was what you did right?” Ardyn asked, curiously. 

“Yeah.” Prom nodded, finally sipping the water. 

“How?” 

Prom spit the water into the sink looked at his dads and opened is bloody mouth ready to show them what he had done less than a minute prior. “Like this.” 

“No don’t show us! Just never do it again.” Cor said, preventing Prom from doing it.

What the hell was this kid on? 

As Cor explained to Prom the importance of not pulling out his own teeth and encouraged him to keep swirling water around his mouth to stop the bleeding, Ardyn stood quietly in the background, bewildered how his son had managed to pull out his own tooth! 

Oh, Gods! This better not be another power! Daemon strength was going to be somewhat of a challenge to conceal...


End file.
